


Race to the Finish

by Vexicle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	Race to the Finish

Winter thrusts her fingers inside once more. Sweet, sticky honey gushes over her fingers as muscles clench and strong, toned legs attempt to close around said digits.

“Winter-” comes the pained gasp… - of pleasure? - as the blonde curls her fingers, rubbing insistently against that one spot that has her girlfriend moaning long and low and clutching at her pillow. Muscles flutter and tighten around her fingers, as if trying to suck her in deeper and deeper.

“Winter,” Breeze whimpers from under the cover of her pillow, teary amber eyes looking over her shoulder to where Winter’s fingers are swallowed up almost obscenely by Breeze’s gaping hole. It clenches again. A little slick runs down her folds. Winter leans forward, taking a swipe at it with her other hand, feeling just how sweaty and wet and tense Breeze is under all of that, all of the tension, the pressure, the absolute pleasure of it all.

“That’s the third time,” Winter whispers, crawling forward to press a kiss behind Breeze’s ear. The shorter girl shudders, hair astray as she squints her eyes shut. She looks like a mess that also just happens to be absolutely perfect and gorgeous as always. Affectionately, Winter nibbles a little at Breeze’s shoulder. “Shall we make it a fourth?” she murmurs, voice slightly muffled, but the slight nod is enough to jostle her.

“You’re so _good_ ,” Winter repeats, making Breeze shiver with anticipation. It’s probably a good thing Breeze is on the bed, because right now Winter doubts her girlfriend could fight even a strong gust of wind. Breeze whimpers as she feels Winter drag her index finger through her slick walls _again_. 

_She’s so wet,_ Winter marvels, drunk on her haze of lust and love, anchored only by a slim train of thought, drowning in the storm that is Breeze Hall, her girlfriend, hers only. Winter uses her other hand to part a section of Breeze’s hair, enough for her to lean forward and take a bite of her succulent neck. She doesn’t cease stretching her already sore pussy wider, doesn’t stop rubbing her fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves. She uses this technique to pepper her thrusts in and out of Breeze’s wetness. The end result is Breeze keening and bucking like she’s in heat as she tries simultaneously to pull away and to rock into the pleasure Winter’s giving her.

“Ah! Winter, Winter,” Breeze babbles, lost in the throes of pleasure, her body writhing this way and that as she grips at her pillow. Winter presses feather-light kisses against Breeze’s back, pulling a little at her girlfriend’s long, silky black strands. 

Breeze whines; Winter knows her girlfriend’s caught on to the little fact that she’s deliberately teasing her, but can she blame her when she’s so cute like this? Breeze bucks right into Winter’s fingers, swallowing her fingers up to the knuckle, searching in vain for that something _more_. Winter’s face burns as she takes in just how hot and wet and tight Breeze is around her, briefly wondering if she’s the same.

“How’s it?” Winter teases, despite the fact that sweat is beading on her forehead and her own blonde hair is probably an absolute mess from the way Breeze clutched at it earlier. “You feeling ready?”

“Winter - ah - Winter!” Breeze’s tone holds more than a simple death glare in it, though Breeze tries and fails to scowl at her offending girlfriend. Winter grins; pulling out before thrusting her fingers in deep just as suddenly. Breeze’s body shakes and quivers even as she pants out, “Winter, come on!”

Winter lets out a quick chuckle. “Alright, princess,” she purrs. “Since you asked so nicely.”

“H-hey, what are you… ah!” Breeze bites into her pillow to choke back a moan as Winter’s other hand inches up to her clit. The blonde lets her fingers linger for just a few moments, making Breeze tense up in anticipation, before she gives a beginning swipe to the sensitive bud peeking through the hood. Encouraged by the gasp Breeze lets slip, Winter places a finger on either side of her clit, rubbing up and down in quick strokes with her finger pads the way she knows Breeze likes.

Winter gets her confirmation in the way Breeze’s hips rise to meet her hands, as Breeze moans, sobbing out, “Yes, _yes_ , oh god please _Winter_ -”

“That’s it,” Winter says sensually, frowning a little as she focuses on what she’s doing. Thrust in, thrust out, rub her clit, softly like that, not too hard. Breeze arches her back with each and every ministration. Winter’s starting to become just a little addicted to the way her name falls from Breeze’s lips and her moans, a melodic symphony of praises sung. It’s good that Breeze’s pussy is a good, constant source of lubrication, otherwise Winter thinks that she might genuinely have a hard time scissoring her with how tightly Breeze is clenching around her fingers.

Winter squeezes Breeze’s clit with her fingers just a little, and that makes Breeze’s pace falter just a little. “Winter, god…” Breeze gasps out, moments before her thighs try to snap closed around Winter’s hand and she grips at the bedsheets. Winter catches sight of Breeze’s strained muscles and sweat-soaked skin, a beautiful picture amidst the tousled bedsheets. With a final squeeze to her clit, Breeze’s pussy clenches around Winter’s fingers one last time before it pulses against her, and a familiar gush of liquid pools around her, sticky and wet. Breeze collapses in her bed as if the air was punched out of her in one big rush. 

“You good?” Winter asks, concerned, leaning over to whisper in Breeze’s ear. Winter doesn’t withdraw her hand, allowing her girlfriend an anchor as the pulses of her orgasm gradually fade away. She knows that her spoilt little princess loves having it in her even after she came; hell, that’s probably where their silly little game even came from: just a little jostle of Winter’s fingers inside her overly sensitive entrance, and everything had snowballed from there. From two, to three, and now four orgasms in a single session, Breeze is definitely getting better at becoming a true slut. Winter giggles at the sheer debauchery in her mind.

“...I… I… oh,” Breeze groans out, her face completely hidden from view in her pillow. Winter feels a proud smile play along her lips as she finally slowly, slowly draws her hand out. It’s wet and sticky. It’s not every day that Breeze is rendered completely speechless, after all. Winter flexes her fingers, watching the way the clear, sticky threads separate and droop in awe. Breeze’s insides had been so wet that Winter can see the wrinkles on the pads of her fingers. Clear liquid gushes out onto the bedsheets, soiling them. Winter just shrugs and wipes her soaked hand on the sheets. She’ll clean them later, it doesn’t matter for now.

“Breeze?”

“Winter.” Breeze sighs as she shifts awkwardly onto her back, trying to avoid the puddle pooling between her legs. Breeze’s face is flushed a gorgeous pink, amber eyes darting nervously around. There’s a softness in her sharp features that Winter doesn’t often see, something that she heavily appreciates being blessed with the privilege _to_ see. Breeze gives Winter the pleading look she’s way too enamoured with: the one with the shy glance and the ever so pouty upturn of lips. 

Giving her girlfriend a smile, Winter crawls beside her, wrapping her arms around Breeze’s bare shoulders and pulling her into a warm embrace. “You did great,” Winter says with a smile. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispers as she presses a kiss to Breeze’s lips, oddly enough, the most intimate thing they have done thus far.

Breeze blinks, before she collapses in a fit of loving giggles so uncharacteristic Winter finds herself laughing along as well. When all’s done and well, Breeze sighs and leans her head against Winter’s shoulder. “Thank you,” she whispers.

Winter grins deviously. “Oh, it was _my pleasure_.”

The next thing the blonde feels is the floor connecting painfully with the right side of her body.

She totally deserved that.


End file.
